To Be a Good Brother
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: Wales scowls. "You're almost as big as him! Why don't you do anything?" He demands of his older brother. Ireland gives his ten year old brother a rueful smile. "Scotland's a vengeful bloke, wee brother." Ireland answers. One-Shot.


_To be a Good Brother_

* * *

><p>Wales pursed his lips, he <em>knew<em> Scotland told him not to let England out his room until he and Ireland came home, but...it was awful listening to the little runt sob through the thick door to be let out. At least he thought so anyway, Ireland would probably get a kick out of it and Scotland would become even more ticked off by England's blubbering.

"Pleeasse!" England whimpered, pounding on the door with his splintered fists.

Wales glanced at the front door, before deciding he could shove England back in his room when his older brothers came back from where ever they'd gone tonight. Pulling a chain from beneath his shirt, Wales stuck the key attached to the chain into the lock on England's door. Turning the key, he opened the door open causing England to fall at his feet with a flop. England scrambled to his feet sniffling as he wiped at his tear stained cheeks with bloody hands.

"Ack, don't do that..." Wales muttered. Lifting the edge of his shirt, Wales used it to wipe away the tears, blood and snot covering the six year old's face. Blushing, England stared down at the ground. Once satisfied with his cleaning job, Wales said "Now, listen, I ain't gonna let you get me in trouble for this, understand?" At the little blonds affirmative nod, Wales continued. "I don't like your wailing, I'm gonna let you sit out here with me till Scotland and Ireland show up and then you go back to your room. I better not hear a peep outta you then, got it?"

England lifted his head, eyes shining. "Y-Yes brother." He whispered. Wales lips twitched, as he slid down against England door frame. Patting the ground beside him, Wales waited for England to plop himself beside him.

"Gimme your hands" Wales ordered. England gave his brother a wary glance before putting the tiny irritated hands in his brother's grasp. "Hmm...we better pick these out, you don't need to be getting an infection." Wales told his little brother, examining the bloody splinters.

England jerked his hand back. "That will hurt!" England whimpered. Wales rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, would you rather be sick or suffer through pulling out a few splinters?" He questioned England. The little blond opened his mouth, but didn't saying anything. "Oh, quit being a baby! Just gimme your hand and get it done with." Wales huffed. England made a small strangled noise as he scooted away from Wales. The brunette sighed, he hadn't mean to frighten the little boy. "C'mon England I'll be careful okay?" Wales pleaded.

After a pause the little boy placed his smaller hand in the other boy's grasp. Just as Wales promised he was careful at pushing the splinters out of tender flesh and as he tugged them out. Spitting on the bloody palm, Wales swobbed his dirty shirt over England's palm. "There!" Wales grinned at England.

The six year old managed a watery smile. "Th-Thank you Wales."

Dylan frowned at his brother. "You can call me Dylan, just not when our brothers aren't around okay? They'd have your hide if you-" The older boy was abruptly cut off as the sound of loud drunk voices approached their home from outside. His own green eyes wide, Wales scrambled to his feet, lifting his brother up by his arm with him. "In your room! Hurry!" The younger boy quickly scrambled into his room as Wales shoved the door behind him.

The front door banged open, Wales spun around staring at his two older brothers as they stumbled in with each others support. "Oi! Wales 'ow are ya?" Ireland smiled.

Wales crinkled his nose, failing to hide his irritation and disgust. He never did enjoy it when his older brothers came home drunk, they were always a bit too rough and raw for his liking. "Fine." He muttered.

"What a' ya doin' a' th' brats door fer?" Scotland slurred, pulling himself up to his full stature at the expense of Ireland's balance.

"He-He" Wales stammered.

"Was 'e causin' ya pro'lems? Tha' damn brat! I'll teach 'im somethin' 'e'll 'member!" Scotland raged stomping towards Wales and England's door.

"No!" Wales cried. Turning around he swung the unlocked door open. His eyes darted around the room spying England huddled in the shadows under the small window's sill. Yanking his brother up he lifted the little boy up and shoved him out the window. "Get away! Go to France! Anybody!" Wales yelled, he was _not_ letting England get beat up because of him. He might be a shitty brother usually, but it never meant he was alright with beating on England for no reason.

"Oi! Wales wha' a' ya doin' ya idiot!" Scotland shouted, as he lumbered over to the small brunette.

"What about you?" England shouted.

"Forget me! I'll be okay! Now fuckin' go!" Wales screamed. England was still for just a second before racing away from the small house as if he was being chased by the devil himself. Which, Wales thought bitterly, might be soon proven correct.

Grabbing Wales shoulder, Scotland pulled his brother away from the window and yelled "Wha' the hell!"

"He didn't do anything" Wales stated. This only seemed to makes Scotland's rage worse.

"The hell he didn't!" Scotland snarled, back handing his brother. Wales tumbled to the ground, one hand clutching his smarting cheek. Wales crawled back into a corner of the room not daring to stare up at his brother.

"Ay, ay c'mon Will. Ye ain't mad at the kid, leave 'im 'lone" Ireland whispered, reaching for his heavily breathing brother.

"Shut up Ireland" Scotland ground out. Backing away from Wales, he turned his back on the younger male and shoving past Ireland as he, hopefully, retreated to his own room.

Ireland stared down at Wales. "A' ye goin' ta bed?" He questioned.

Wales shrugged. "Maybe later" he whispered.

Ireland nodded. "I suggest ye don't do this 'gain if ye know what's good fer ye." The redhead advised his younger brother.

Wales scowled. "You're almost as big as him! Why don't you do anything!" He demanded of his older brother.

Ireland gave his ten year old brother a rueful smile. "Scotland's a vengeful bloke, wee brother." Ireland answered. He stared for a moment longer at Wales before leaving the room. Once both his brother's were gone Wales let out a soft sob and buried his face in his arms.

XxXxX

Wales let himself be immersed in the feeling of the field behind his family's home, as he tried to lose the tension from the past couple days. The bruise Scotland had given him was turning a sickly yellow now, in another day possibly two it would be gone and Wales could pretend the incident never happened. Abruptly, the sound of feet sloshing through the tall grass made Wales crack a green eye open. He blinked as a small cloaked figure approached him.

"Wales?" The little one whispered coming to stand in front of the brunette.

Wales peered past the hood and caught sight of a familiar blond fringe falling into greed orbs. "England? What are you doing" Wales frowned, eyes darting back to their home.

England only reached a tiny hand toward the bruise on his face. "D-Did Scotland do that?" He whispered.

"He was drunk" Wales sighed.

England sniffled. "'m sorry."

"Don't be" Wales murmured.

"Dylan..." England whimpered.

"No, don't Arthur. Scotland's a asshole, Ireland's an asshole and so am I. You need to stay away, okay? Find somewhere safe to live." Wales told his little brother.

"France said I could stay with him for a while" England offered, his voice wavering.

"Good. You deserve to stay with someone who will treat you right." Wales choked out, feeling a bit upset that he was not someone who could treat his brother right.

"He didn't want me to come, thought you'd hurt me" England smiled sadly. A small hand came to tug at the cloak. "He told me to wear this, thought I'd be less recognizable in case...in case Scotland or Ireland were around." England explained.

"I-I" Wales stuttered.

"'s alright Wales. Your a good big brother, but you gotta deal with Scotland and Ireland. If...if you ever want to you can find me." England muttered looking to the ground his young face flushed.

"Okay" Wales whispered. "You should go now" He commanded England.

"Yeah" England agreed nodding his head. The small boy turned on his heals and began the trip back to France. Wales watched him go. He Knew even if he wanted to call his brother back and tell him to stay, he couldn't. Wales was selfish, he'd let his older brother's bully England if it meant they'd leave him be. Instead he waved at the retreating figure calling "Good bye!" England paused mid-step for just a second, but then continued his steady trot back to France, someone who Wales was certain, would keep England safe for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Thanks for reading and please review.<br>**


End file.
